


Surprise Gone Awry

by goodlivin2u



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Birthday Smut, Breaking and Entering, Fireman!Benny, Hilarity Ensues, I Don't Even Know, M/M, cop!cas, we don't know what Dean does for a living
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 02:59:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16526030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodlivin2u/pseuds/goodlivin2u
Summary: Dean tries to surprise Cas for his birthday, but...well, it doesn't exactly go as planned. At least this will be something they'll remember, right?





	Surprise Gone Awry

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JenSpinner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenSpinner/gifts).



> I partly inspired JenSpinner's prompt, which then in turn gave me inspiration for this fic. It was a group effort...like the Apocalypse!

Dean knew exactly what he was doing when he climbed through Cas’ window on Thursday afternoon, drenched in sweat from not being used to wearing so many layers. It wasn’t every day that he was able to surprise his boyfriend, thanks to their busy schedules. Dean knew to take these precious opportunities and run with them – even if it meant wearing a bulky used fireman’s helmet that he could barely see out of.

Unfortunately, he didn’t actually own said helmet…. or the pants, suspenders, and jacket he currently had on. Dean had to borrow them from his best friend Benny, which turned out to be very awkward for him, given the fact that Dean wasn’t wearing any underwear beneath this uniform. They hadn’t actually discussed that small detail when Benny agreed to loan his clothes out. Dean hoped that his cum would be easy to clean off the waterproof pants… otherwise, this might cost him more than he bargained for.

Dean thanked Chuck and all the other gods in Heaven when he reached Cas’ second-story window, finding it unlocked as per usual. _Silly boyfriend_ , Dean thought as he shook his head and smiled to himself. Cas usually forgot to lock his windows and doors, too preoccupied with his work to remember.

Dean kicked free of the ladder propped against the apartment building, launching himself inside Cas’ bedroom. He landed with a thunk, and held his breath to hear if Cas had awakened. Cas was still sound asleep, as beautiful as Sleeping Beauty herself. This was an illusion, though. Dean knew how grumpy Cas could truly be if awakened suddenly.

He crept near Cas’ bed, calling out his name softly.

“Cas? Cas, wake up.”

Dean took off his helmet as Cas rubbed his eyes open, trying to make sense of the scene before him.

“Dean, why are you in my bedroom? How did you get in here? Am I dreaming?”

“No, you aren’t dreaming right now. Though, you definitely have dreamt of seeing me like this in the past.”

“I…what?” Cas sat up in bed, looking at Dean more clearly.

“The firefighter auction last year, Cas. The guys had a benefit where they stripped for charity, remember? You told me how you wished you could see that more often, how it had been a fantasy of yours. Well here I am in all my glory, ready to strip for my hot boyfriend on his birthday.”

“Right…it’s my birthday. I must have forgotten.”

Dean laughed softly under his breath. There were some things in life – such as Cas’ memory (or his lack of it) – that he could always count on. In this way, Cas resembled a young Neville Longbottom (there was nothing ‘bottom’ about him, though).

Speaking of which, Dean was staring at the Remembrall collector’s item from the Harry Potter gift exchange Charlie threw last year when he said fondly: “Don’t ever change, Cas.”

Dean shook his mind free of the memory and focused on the task at hand. He climbed on top of Cas and straddled his lap.

“So…what do you think?” he asked, waggling his eyebrows suggestively.

“I think that you should get out of those clothes.”

“Ding, ding, ding! That’s the right answer. Good choice, Cas.”

As Dean undid his jacket, Cas held up a hand to stop him.

“I think you misunderstood me, Dean. Did you know that it's illegal to impersonate a firefighter?”

Dean shifted uncomfortably on the bed.

“Well, no…but Cas – “

“It's in the California Penal Code, #538e, subsection A. Here, let me get it for reference."

Cas started to pull out the book from his bedside table.

“You keep a copy of the California Penal Code next to your bed, Cas? Gosh, we’ve got to get you better hobbies, man!”

"It's light reading, Dean. I study it right before I go to sleep every night. You never know when one of these may come in handy. Like today, for example.”

Dean could see the tiny sticky notes lining the inside of the book, indicating more than just an occasional read-through. Dean knew Cas took his job as a cop seriously, but he seriously doubted if anyone else paid that much attention to this book.

Dean climbed off of Cas, heaving an exasperated sigh and rolling his eyes.

“Would you rather me get Benny to give you a strip show? He’s a real fireman, and he’s right outside.”

Cas tilted his head to one side for a moment before replying: “No, that would be entirely unnecessary. Why would I want Benjamin to undress in front of me?”

Throwing his hands in the air, Dean said: “I don’t know. It’s your birthday, Mr. I-Stick-To-The-Rules.”

They stared at each other for a long while before one of them blinked.

“Caaaaasssss,” Dean whined. “Can’t you just lock me up and handcuff me so we can get this show on the road?”

“Oh, is that why you came over? Have you been naughty, Dean?” Cas asked as he got out of bed and stalked towards Dean, a predatory glint in his eye. The mood had instantly changed, and Dean liked it.

“I think you know the answer to that. Or would you like to find out for yourself?”

Once Cas was within reach, Dean grabbed his hand and thrust his cock into it.

“Do you see what you do to me, Cas?” he ground out.

Not holding back any longer, Cas hungrily claimed Dean’s mouth as they both tried to rid each other of their clothes. Dean gasped as he hit the wall.

“Shh,” Cas breathed in his ear. “You have the right to remain silent, Mr. Winchester.”

Cas spun Dean around and maneuvered Dean’s arms above his head.

“Stay,” Cas commanded as he bent to retrieve the handcuffs from his uniform, grabbing the lube on his way back. _Might as well_ , he thought.

He clicked the cuffs into place and said lowly: “I think we need to do a thorough body cavity search.”

Dean groaned.

After coating his fingers generously with lube, Cas pressed one digit in. He rubbed it in a circle several times before pulling out and repeating the process, making Dean fall apart each time.

“More, Cas. I need more!”

Cas stopped abruptly, causing Dean to raise his head.

“What are the magic words?”

“Please, _sir_?”

Cas placed a kiss on his shoulder.

“Of course, Dean. I will never deny you. All you have to do is ask.”

He resumed his movements, adding a second finger.

“Can you hurry it up, Cas? I’m dying here!”

“Are you?” Cas asked. “Or are you just worried you’ll be late for work for the 3rd time this week? Perfection and pleasure aren’t meant to be rushed, Dean. You should know that.”

Cas delivered a slap to Dean’s ass, leaving a bright red mark.

Just as he was about to finally give them both what they wanted, Benny popped his head through the window.

“I hate to interrupt y’alls sexy time, but I just got a call on dispatch that there’s an actual fire in the building and all residents need to be evacuated. The rest of my crew will be here in about 2 minutes, so I suggest you guys clean up fast,” Benny said as he started his way back down the ladder.

“Are you fucking kidding me?!” Dean screeched. “What does it take to get laid around here, a divine intervention?”

“Dean, language,” Cas warned.

“Really, Cas? You think now’s a good time to bring that up? I was this close to coming a minute ago.”

Benny suddenly reappeared, to everyone’s dismay.

“What?” Dean asked irritatedly.

“I…um…need that fireman suit you borrowed? I kind of forgot I was on-call today.”

“Of course you did. Because I’m apparently the only one around here who has a good memory and plans things out…” Dean muttered.

He reached for the outfit, only to find his hands still tied up.

“Cas, can you…?” he motioned towards the pile of clothes.

Cas threw the jacket, pants, and suspenders to Benny. He rifled through his own clothes, searching for the key to the handcuffs.

“Dean?” he asked. “I think we may have a problem.”

“Is that so?”

“Yes, I believe I left the keys for these on my desk at the police station.”

Dean could feel his pulse skyrocket.

“What does that exactly mean, Cas?”

“It means that we can’t undo these cuffs right now. We’ll have to go to the precinct and take them off.”

“I’M NAKED!” Dean yelled, scaring some birds off of the tree outside.

“Yes, well…I can lend you a pair of my sweatpants and Benny can carry you down the fire ladder.”

“No. Uh-uh. You figure something else out.”

“I’m sure Benny’s had worse encounters during his job. And he’s already seen you naked today.”

“Not helping, Cas!” He breathed out a long sigh. “Fine, okay. But no one’s to hear about this after today, you hear? Not even Sammy.” Oh, he could already see Sam using this for blackmail….

Cas called Benny up the ladder one more time. Between the two of them, they were able to get Dean out of the apartment and on the ground just as the other fire engines pulled up.

“Happy Birthday to me?” Cas attempted comic relief and forced a smile.

“Dude, we have got to work on your sense of humor…” Dean muttered.

They were able to go to the police station and take off the handcuffs with little attention paid to them – at least, that’s what they thought.

When they finished, the fire had been extinguished and residents were allowed to return to their apartments. Cas invited Dean in, but he was already late for work…again.

 

\- - - - - - - - - - -

 

A couple weeks later, it was the annual Fire and Police Banquet, where both teams of officers celebrated their accomplishments from that year.

As soon as Dean entered the room, he was greeted with a chorus of “Naked Guy!!!” from nearly everyone in sight. Apparently, he would never live this down….

 


End file.
